Nuestras vidas de nuevo unidas
by alice.brando.cullen
Summary: Bella ama a Jasper quien la ayudo a dejar el dolor atrás y sobretodo a Edward, el que pensaba era el amor de su vida, pero todo lo que creía correcto y lo que había olvidado vuelve del pasado cuando Charlie le pide que regrese a casa. Podrá Jasper evitar que esa dolorosa y olvidada relación se retome en el punto donde quedo?.o Edward lograra borrar todo el dolor que le causo?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes propiedad de meyer

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo Uno.**

** Bella POV**

— ¡Vamos Bella, amor no te tardes…!—. Gritó Jasper bajando las escaleras cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que me quedara en la habitación para contestarlo.

— ¡Hola!— exclamé levantando la bocina para colocármela en el odio.

— ¡Hola Bella!— sentí mi sangre congelarse. Esa voz, era Edward, sonreí un poco y mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo volviera a llamar? —. ¿Cómo estas amor?— preguntó de manera dulce.

—Bien supongo, y tu ¿Cómo estás Edward?—. Dije sentándome en la cama para pasar una mano por mi cabello cerrando mis ojos, sabía el efecto que su dulce voz tenía en mí.

—Bien al igual que tu, te llamo por que la semana que viene tu padre ha organizado una fiesta, pero me pidió que fuera yo quién te invitara —. Dijo, suspiré encogiéndome de hombros como si pudiera verme.

— ¡Oh Vaya! le diré a Jasper para que vayamos, supongo que si dice que sí nos iremos mañana—. Le contesté como una pequeña que tenía que pedirle permiso a su papá o algo así; ¿porque tendría que aceptar la decisión de Jasper?..., pero qué demonios piensas Bella, es obvio que le tienes que decir a Jasper, es tu novio.

—Está bien amor, nos veremos pronto… —, dijo dando por terminada la llamada. ¿Pero que se supone que iba a hacer?, seria mucha presión tener a Jasper y a Edward en el mismo lugar.

Me puse de pie caminando hasta el garaje pensando en que le diría a Jasper.

—Lista — dijo el mirándome serio por lo que solo tome mi cartera para subir al auto— ¿Quién era?— preguntó mientras subía, volteó a mirarme atento.

—Edward—, susurré encogiéndome en mi asiento— me llamó para invitarme a una fiesta en casa de mi padre—. Le informé de inmediato cuando encendió el auto.

—De acuerdo, iremos a la dichosa fiesta. Reservaré los boletos esta noche—. Colocó su mano en mi pierna deslizándola hacia arriba aprovechando que tenia puesta una falda, pero la aparte suavemente ganándome una mirada de molestia por su parte.

El resto del día me la pase evitando a Jasper; pero a la hora de dormir me gritó que se iba a dormir a otra parte ya que por lo visto no lo quería cerca de mí y no paso mucho para que escuchara salir su auto del garaje. Me deslice dentro de las sabanas para sumergirme en un profundo sueño y cerca de las 4:30 sentí el cuerpo de Jasper metiéndose a la cama y abrazarme con fuerza.

—Amor… — jadeé sintiendo sus manos entrar debajo de mi camisa pero solo sentí su respiración suave, estaba dormido, sonreí tomando su mano. Yo lo amaba, tal vez nunca como a Edward pero él era muy importante en mi vida.

Me desperté con suaves besos en mi espalda y sonreí arqueando mi espalda.

—Buenos días preciosa—, suspire cerrando mis ojos pero mi estomago gruño al sentir el olor del café y los huevos revueltos — te he preparado el desayuno y hecho tu maleta—. Exclamó cuando me voltee hacia él.

—Debo darte un premio por eso— dije sonriendo para colocarme sobre su cuerpo.

—No princesa, bueno… no ahora, nuestro vuelo sale en 4 horas lo que te deja media hora para arreglarte— dijo apartándome suavemente para ponerse de pie y ayudarme a levantarme.

— ¡Diablos Jazz! sabes que odio tener que apurarme. ¿Empacaste mis tacones negros? — pregunte quitando mi ropa mientras entraba al baño.

—Si Bella, cariño todo tu equipo de belleza esta en tus maletas—. Dijo riendo, entre a la ducha dejando correr el agua caliente por mi cuerpo sintiendo mis músculos relajarse, cuando termine de lavar mi cuerpo cerré el agua para envolverme en una toalla, me mire al espejo y dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

Caminé hasta la habitación abriendo el closet y tomé un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a mis senos y resaltaba cada una de mis curvas pero no era muy revelador, tome las zapatillas blancas para deslizar mis pies dentro de ellas mientras me maquillaba y peinaba mi cabello dejándolo caer en suaves hondas.

—Jazz…— hablé mirándome al espejo mientras trataba de subir el cierre de mi vestido que estaba a medio poner, de inmediato apareció por la puerta para mirarme alzando una ceja.

—Si cariño—. Susurró recorriéndome con la mirada, por lo que solo me sonroje mordiendo mi labio. Puede que Jasper me hubiera visto totalmente desnuda pero eso no significaba que no me sonrojara aún.

— ¿Me ayudas con el cierre? — hice puchero a lo que el asintió de inmediato, le di la espalda sintiendo sus manos colocarse sobre mis caderas para subir el cierre y finalizar con dejando un suave beso en mi hombro.

—Vamos a desayunar— tomó mi mano para salir de la habitación, eché un último vistazo para ver que todo hubiera quedado en orden. Al llegar al comedor mi desayuno ya estaba servido y Jasper siendo el caballero que es corrió mi silla y con una deslumbrante sonrisa me invitó a sentarme.

—Creo que tendré que darte una recompensa esta noche —. Dije tomando una de las tostadas para colocarle mermelada de fresa y acercarla a mis labios.

—Mmmm… ¿sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando haces eso?, pero amor se nos hace tarde así que mueve tu provocativa boquita y termina rápido con tu desayuno — dijo a lo que solo saque mi lengua para terminar la comida de mi plato.

— ¡Lista!— dije sonriendo cuando terminé de lavar el plato y dejarlo todo en orden y tomé una botella de agua para el camino.

Salimos el garaje y el tomó mi mano dándole un suave apretón y me regaló una de sus impresionantes sonrisas tratando de tranquilizarme, sabía lo nerviosa que me ponía volver a casa. Llegamos al aeropuerto en corto tiempo, por suerte no había tráfico.

—Te amo—. Susurró abrazándome mientras confirmábamos nuestro vuelo.

—Y yo te amo a ti Jazz, mucho—. Mordí mi labio sintiendo su respiración contra mi cuello, entramos a la sala privada y me acomode en uno de los asientos abriendo mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio; Jasper sacó su laptop del maletín para revisar unos informes que su asistente le había enviado a última hora.

—Señorita Swan es hora de abordar— dijo suavemente Jazz lamiendo mi oído, lo que logro muy efectivamente sacarme de mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie y guarde mi libro para caminar por el largo pasillo que nos llevaba hasta el avión; entramos en el área de primera clase y de inmediato me hundí en el confortable asiento de cuero.

El avión despegó y observe a Jasper quien estaba concentrado leyendo unos documentos -a veces el era tan seco a la hora de viajar-, por suerte llegamos a Los Ángeles antes de las cuatro de la tarde, el cielo estaba nublado pero por alguna razón me encantaba ese clima.

—Bueno, al fin llegamos— dijo poniéndose de pie cuando nos lo indicaron.

Bajamos del avión y sentí el aire fresco apenas puse un pie en el aeropuerto, de una manera u otra amaba regresar a casa.

—Amor voy a ir por las maletas, he llamado a casa de tu padre para informar que nos vengan a buscar, así que si quieres me puedes esperar aquí—. Dijo besando mis labios suavemente.

—De acuerdo— dije sonriendo para ver como caminaba entre las personas para ir a retirar nuestras maletas. Suspire sacando mi celular, sería bueno informarle a Edward que ya había llegado aunque sabía que de igual manera lo vería cuando estuviera en casa.

—Hola Isabella—, salte como una niña pequeña mientras volteaba para verlo. Era Edward. Estaba igual de hermoso, sus ojos seguían llegando hasta el fondo de mi alma con solo mirarme. —Charlie me pidió el favor de venir por ti—. Dijo sonriendo, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada.

—Edward, hola—dije mirándolo nerviosa, el solo se acerco envolviéndome en sus brazos, pude sentir su aroma de inmediato, me embriagaba; acarició mi cabello como lo hacía en el pasado para luego posar sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

—Te extrañe amor — susurró pegándome más a él, solo pude suspirar y dejarme llevar por su abrazo.

—Bella…— la voz de Jasper hizo que me quedara como piedra abrazada a Edward, quien gruño apartándose suavemente de mi, de inmediato me voltee hacia Jasper, quién si pudiera matarme con la mirada ya lo hubiera hecho, eso lo podía jurar; tomó mi mano con fuerza para halarme hacia él.

—Hola Edward, veo que te han enviado por nosotros, ¡vamos!.. — Jasper ni intento disimular su desagrado.

—Si Jasper yo también estoy bien ¿y tú? —dijo riendo sarcásticamente, volteó a mirarme cuando comenzamos a caminar, Jasper llevaba nuestras maletas, yo solo podía mirar mis zapatos, parecían mucho más interesantes que estar entre los dos hombres por los cuales tenía sentimientos.

Llegamos al auto, Edward tenía un hermoso volvo plateado, dejamos las maletas perfectamente acomodadas y subimos; para mi suerte Jasper decidió ir de copiloto dejándome sola en la parte de atrás; miraba las calles de Los Ángeles, estaban llenas de personas como siempre, aunque comenzaban a caer ligeras gotas de lluvia

—Como Charlie no recibió ningún aviso de reservación por su parte y su casa está llena de personas, hemos decidido que se quedaran en nuestra casa, Esme estará encantada de verte Bella— dijo Edward mirándome sonriente a través del retrovisor.

—Charlie no tiene ningún derecho en decidir dónde nos quedaremos —, dijo Jasper molesto— y si hice una reservación—. Declaró volteándose hacia mí.

—Jasper amor, estaremos más cerca, además los Cullen tienen cuatro casas en una— asegure ganándome un bufido por respuesta; sabía que esto lo discutiríamos cuando nos encontramos solos. Entramos al gran conjunto residencial que compartían los Cullen y los Swan en él había cinco casas pero eso no significaba que estuvieran vacías mi padre por su parte conservaba la más pequeña.

—Si Jasper, sigue el consejo de Bella—. Dijo él estacionando su precioso volvo enfrente de su imponente casa que estaba junto a la casa de los Cullen —bienvenidos—. dijo sonriendo, Jasper bajó las maletas de mala gana—

—Vamos Bella— dijo Edward colocando su mano en mi hombro, vi que de la casa salía Sam para ayudarnos con las maletas mientras Jasper nos seguía.

— ¿Sam no han llamado de la otra casa? — preguntó Edward volteándose hacia el chico quien negó de inmediato dedicándome una sonrisa, cuando me fui de Los Ángeles el solo era un chico de 16 y ahora casi cumplía 20.

— ¿Nos quedaremos en tu casa o en la de tus padres?— preguntó Jasper deteniéndose a lo que él se volteo suspirando.

—Jasper no seas amargado, Esme y Carlisle tienen muchas cosas por hacer así que yo les he mandado a preparar la mejor de mis habitaciones para que estén cómodos—, le dijo mientras Sam abría la puerta dejándonos ver el recibidor— y tranquilo no te quitare a Bella a menos que ella quiera—. Susurró entrando a su casa, era igual de hermosa que la de Esme no tenía duda que la había decorado ella.

—La decoró Esme— de inmediato me sonroje, Sam llevo nuestras maletas a la habitación que tenía preparada para nosotros.

— ¡Isabella!—, exclamó Sue saliendo de la sala para abrazarme con fuerza— mi pequeña Bella te extrañe mucho—. Le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad, Sue era casi como una madre después de Esme, luego de la muerte de Renne ellas se habían encargado de todo.

—Y yo a ti nana— ella toco mis mejillas para besar mi frente como lo hacía cuando era pequeña la única diferencia era que yo era un poco más alta que ella ahora.

—Hola Jasper cariño—, dijo abrazando a mi novio quien solo acaricio el cabello de la mujer que también lo había cuidado desde pequeño, desde que sus padres murieron en el accidente dejándolo solo con Rosalie su rubia y hermosa hermana — estas altísimo—. Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Tú sigues igual de hermosa Sue— besó su frente apartándose un poco.

— Bueno ya tendrán tiempo para hablar, Sue ¿por favor los llevas a su habitación? esta noche vendrán todos a cenar— dijo Edward a Sue quien de inmediato asintió caminando por el largo pasillo para que la siguiéramos.

— ¡Papi!...— dijo una niña bajando las escaleras corriendo para arrojarse a los brazos de Edward, no llegaba a los 5 años, ¿de qué me había perdido?, ¿en qué momento había tenido una hija y no me había dicho?. Sentí la sangre irse de mi cuerpo pero de inmediato las manos de Jasper se ajustaron a mi cintura sosteniéndome; pero yo solo deseaba una explicación, si Edward tenía una hija quería decir que tenía una esposa o ¿no?


	2. Sera todo lo que pasa correcto

Todos los personajes son propiedad de meyer :D

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo**** Dos. **

**Bella POV**

— ¡¿Papi?! —exclame mirando a Edward que solo me miro con cara de disculpa y luego a Jasper quien bufó obligándome a caminar por el pasillo dejando atrás a la pequeña niña con Edward, ¿cómo que tenía una hija?.

—Esta es su habitación —dijo Sue, esta vez sin mirarme. Cuando la puerta se cerró sentí como Jasper ponía seguro.

— ¿Qué demonios te importa si tiene una hija o no? —me gritó, yo retrocedí un paso pegándome a la pared jadeé mirándolo un poco asustada -perfecto Bella ahora discutirás con Jasper y aparte de todo no tienes ninguna explicación coherente respecto a lo que acababas de ver-.

—No me importa, solo deseaba saber, —susurré apartándome de él para mirar la habitación, era realmente hermosa —No tienes por qué molestarte. —me senté en la suave cama.

—Voy a salir y espero que tú reconsideres el hecho de ser tan evidente al momento de demostrar tus sentimientos hacia Edward —dijo serio tomando su chaqueta para salir de la habitación, suspire, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando acepte que Jasper y yo nos quedáramos en la casa de Edward?, esto no podría dejar nada bueno.

Me puse de pie para comenzar a sacar la ropa de las maletas, acomode mi ropa y luego la de Jasper; era raro volver, hace mucho que no veía a mi padre ni a los Cullen pero sobre todo a Edward. Observe el reloj, iban a ser las seis de la tarde por lo que decidí bajar a buscar a Sue y ver que iba a preparar de cenar, tal vez podía ayudarla. Aunque ahora la casa le pertenecía a Edward, no significaba que no la conociera de memoria, antes era la casa que ocupaban Esme y Carlisle.

Camine escaleras abajo para ir hasta la cocina pero estaba vacía, seguro Sue estaba en su habitación o en el jardín; suspire sonriendo cuando escuche el piano por lo que decidí ir hasta la sala adonde se encontraba el hermoso piano de cola de Edward.

Me detuve en el lumbral para no molestarlo, el tocaba con los ojos cerrados, ¿cómo alguien tan perfecto había llegado a hacerme tanto daño?... el dejo de tocar para voltearse hacia mí y ponerse de pie.

—No te sentí llegar —susurró acercándose para acariciar mi mejilla con sus nudillos —puedo tocar tu canción si lo deseas —solo negué apartándome un poco.

—No es mi hija Bella, al menos no biológica, —me aseguró, yo no le respondí solo lo observe, no sabía cómo podía decir eso si parecían muchísimo, claro que era su hija ¿me creía estúpida? —Es hija de Tanya. —me aclaró. Sentí como salía todo el aire de mis pulmones y de inmediato me aparte.

— ¡Y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme que no es tu hija!, —grité sintiendo mi sangre hervir —claro que es tu hija, de seguro cuando te revolcabas con la zorra de Tanya la dejaste embarazada —el solo suspiro negando.

—Tanya la tuvo con James y me hizo creer que era mía, pero después de un tiempo desapareció de nuestras vidas y solo dejó una carta explicándome todo. —en mis labios se formo una pequeña "o" por sus palabras.

—Eso me confirma lo que he pensando todos estos años —dije molesta, Tanya era una zorra y Edward se había acostado con ella mientras me veía la cara de idiota.

—Yo no fui el que me acosté con Jasper, —me reclamó tomándome por ambos brazos — ¡fuiste tú, no yo Isabella! —sus manos se cerraron con fuerza por lo que lo aparte como pude.

—Yo sí me acosté con Jasper y fue lo mejor así te duela, ahora es mi novio y tú Edward Cullen quedaste en el pasado —exclame seria y salí de la sala, ¿quien se creía para sacarme eso en cara a mí?.

Caminé hacia mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo y finalmente dejar fluir las lágrimas que tenia atoradas, sentía mi respiración agitada, me lleve las manos al pecho suspirando, limpié mis lagrimas con rabia; había prometido nunca más llorar por él pero mis sentimientos estaban siendo más fuertes. Pero ahora Jasper lo era todo en mi vida.

—Bella abre, —la voz de Jasper me sobresalto por lo que de inmediato quite el seguro, él traía un par de bolsas en sus manos, me miró pero no dijo nada solo caminó hasta la cama dejando las bolsas —compre algunos obsequios, supongo que es buena manera de llegar. —asentí incapaz de hablar y dándose cuenta se acercó para abrazarme.

—Lo siento Jazz…—susurré sollozando contra su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, terminé sentada en su regazo como una nena chiquita pero con él me sentía protegida.

—Debemos ducharnos amor, ya va ser la hora de la cena. —solo negué pero el comenzó a quitar mi ropa y me dejo en el sofá para quitar su camisa y sus zapatos y caminar hasta el baño. Era una estúpida, lo sabía, y él era un gran hombre; pero no iba a dejar que Edward volviera a arruinar mi vida. Cuando Jasper regresó me tomó en sus brazos para meternos en la tina, el agua estaba tibia justo como lo necesitaba.

—Gracias…—susurre el comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo con delicadeza terminando con mi cabello y ayudarme a salir, me sentía mejor —dúchate tú yo me vestiré —besó suavemente mis labios cuando terminó de colocar la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Caminé hasta el vestier para tomar unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de tirantes rosada, me miré al espejo, tome unas sandalias bajas para colocarlas y comencé a maquillarme. Jasper no tardo mucho en salir se vistió todo de negro, amo ese color en él.

—Súper sexy —me aseguró él acariciando mi cuello con sus labios, sonreí abrazándolo para luego tomar su mano y las bolsas con los regalos y salir de la habitación. La cena sería en casa de los Cullen por lo que fuimos caminando.

No pasó mucho para que tocáramos el timbre, cuando Esme abrió la puerta pegó un grito de emoción abrazándome a mí y luego a Jasper

—Al fin han llegado —dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Si tía, llegamos hace algunas horas —dijo Jasper besando su frente, Carlisle no tardo en aparecer por la puerta y saludarnos a ambos; al entrar Jasper decidió entregarles sus regalos a Esme y Carlisle, por supuesto el de Esme era un objeto de colección y el de Carlisle un nuevo libro de medicina.

—Gracias hijo —dijo Carlisle sonriendo y nos dirigimos al jardín donde estaban todos.

— ¡Enana! —gritó Emmett de inmediato abrazándome para levantarme como una muñeca de trapo mientras Jazz abrazaba a Rosalie quien le pegó en la cabeza a Emmett para que me soltara y poderme abrazar también.

—Te extrañe Bellita —dijo Rosalie sonriendo para besar mi mejilla, cuando se aparto de inmediato fui envuelta en los delgados brazos de Alice mi pequeña y loca prima.

—Bella veo que has seguido todo mis consejos de moda —dijo dando saltitos, pequeña duende no iba a cambiar nunca; cuando se separó de mi fue a saludar a Jasper quien beso su frente sonriéndole. Aunque no lo pareciera Alice y yo éramos primas pero nuestra genética no nos ayudaba mucho, éramos muy diferentes.

— ¿No pretendes saludar a tu viejo padre? —dijo Charlie acercándose a mí, de inmediato lo abrase, aquí era donde me daba cuenta cuanta falta me hacía. Él hundió su rostro en mi cabello —mi Bella, mi pequeña niña. —sonreí ante las palabras de Charlie.

—Te extrañe mucho papá… —le asegure aferrada a su abrazo, él sonrió besando mi frente, cuando termine de saludarlos a todos Jasper comenzó a repartir los regalos. Sentí una pequeña sensación de celos cuando vi que el regalo para Alice era un conjunto de ropa interior, lo había comprado pensando en ella pero cuando vi que para Rosalie había comprado uno parecido suspire relajada.

—Bueno, y donde se supone que esta Edward —se quejó Esme cuando todos estábamos conversando, en ese momento la puerta del jardín se abrió mostrando a Edward que llevaba a la niña en sus brazos que aun no sabía cómo se llamaba y a su lado una rubia alta que llevaba un corto vestido.

—No se cansa de andar con zorras —masculló Rosalie cuando Edward puso a la niña en el piso quien de inmediato corrió hacia Esme.

— ¡Hula abu! —exclamó la pequeña sentándose en el regazo de Esme que de inmediato lleno su rostro de besos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Le pregunté a Rosalie en voz baja, alzó una ceja mirándome y yo me encogí de hombros como respuesta —Edward no me la ha presentado —susurre avergonzada.

—Elizabeth Cullen —contestó Rosalie orgullosa, se notaba que todos adoraban a la pequeña la cual se había bajado del regazo de su abuela para repartir besos hasta que llego donde estábamos Jasper y yo y nos miro haciendo un pequeño puchero mostrando su confusión.

—Elizabeth, —dijo Alice sonriendo —ella es Bella, mi prima algo así como tu tía, —la niña sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarme —y el es Jasper el hermano de la tía Rosalie así que también tu tío. —Alice sonrió al ver la carita de Elizabeth quien miró a Jasper sonrojada.

—Hula tía Bella, hula tío Jasper. —sonrió, yo solo pude abrazarla fuertemente y besar su frente, era una niña preciosa y no tenía la culpa de nada. Edward llego hasta nosotros y la idiota rubia iba colgada de su brazo.

—Papi ¿pur qué No me habías dicho que tenia utra tía y utro tío? —cuestionó ella mirando a Edward quien solo sonrió.

—Lo pensaba hacer cariño, —le aseguró despeinándola —chicos les presento a Irina ella es mi novia. —sonrió mirándome, yo hice la imposible por ignorarlo.

— ¡Vaya! Otra… —exclamó Emmett riendo —tú por lo visto no pierdes tiempo —aseguro él ganándose un regaño por parte de Esme a lo que respondió con un puchero.

Esme anunció que era hora de la cena por lo que de inmediato fuimos al comedor, todo estaba delicioso como de costumbre y a la hora del postre Elizabeth lleno toda su cara de chocolate, yo me ofrecí a llevarla para limpiarse y acepto sin problema dándome su manita y nos dirigimos al baño caminamos por el largo pasillo.

— ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros tía Bella? —dijo mirándome, yo asentí abriendo la puerta del baño.

—Si hermosa, me quedare unas semanas contigo y con tu papi —susurré tomando servilletas para quitar el chocolate de su boquita y del vestido.

— ¿Tú quieres mucho a mi papi tía? —preguntó y pude sentir como mi corazón se hacía pequeño pero solo me dedique a limpiar su vestido.

—Claro que lo quiero mucho, —susurré mirándola para ver que estaba lista —vamos, volvamos con los demás. —la tomé en mis brazos y caminamos de regreso al comedor.

—Bella qué bueno que llegas, Emmett dice que deberíamos salir a bailar y Esme a ofrecido quedarse con Elizabeth así que vamos a salir —dijo Alice dando saltitos en sus asiento, yo sonreí dejando a Elizabeth en su silla para sentarme a terminar de comer mi torta.

Cuando terminó la cena todos se fueron a sus casas, Edward también había venido caminando con su amiga artificial y al entrar a la casa cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Quite mi ropa y cambie mi conjunto de ropa interior por uno negro

—Jazz…—llamé sonriendo, él no se iba a cambiar solo había buscado una chaqueta.

—Bella amor, —dijo tomándome de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo sonriendo mientras me besaba ansioso, sentí como su lengua se deslizaba tibia y calidad dentro de mi boca y respondí con un vergonzoso y muy alto gemido —creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí. —susurró pero negué apartándolo un poco.

—Cuando volvamos amor… —Le prometí y tomé uno de mis tantos vestidos negros, este era abierto en la espalda y aunque era de mangas largas no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de mi cuerpo; delinee mis ojos un poco más y agarré mis tacones de 13 cm negros, sonreí mirándome al espejo.

—Lista —dije soltando mi cabello que cayó en hondas sobre mi espalda, sonreí porque me veía perfecta, Jasper tomó mi mano dejando un suave beso en mi cuello para que saliéramos de la habitación; en la sala nos esperaba Edward y su estúpida novia plástica.

—Ya podemos irnos. —susurré cuando entre a la sala, Edward de inmediato me observo y puedo jurar que vi como casi le salía baba. Él asintió para ponerse de pie y dirigirnos al garaje y al subir al auto Jasper me abrazo, esta vez ambos íbamos en el asiento de atrás, sentí la insistente mirada de Edward por lo que observe el retrovisor mordiendo mi labio.

Llegamos al club y los chicos nos esperaban en la entrada, Emmett me observo de pies a cabeza —vaya Bella si no salieras con Jasper podríamos ser algo —bromeó recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rosalie, yo sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla al oso.

—Bueno vamos dentro —dijo Jasper pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo, la música era suave y no había mucha gente elegimos una de las mesas cerca de la pista de baile. Alice iba con uno de sus amigos Tyler era un buen chico, tal vez terminaran siendo novios.

—Vamos a bailar —le susurré a Jasper tomando su mano para llevarlo hasta la pista, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras el ponía las suyas en mi cintura sonriendo —te amo —él me besó lamiendo mis labios, apoyé mi rostro en su hombro para ver a Edward quien estaba tocando a la rubia perfecta; esto era algo que podíamos jugar dos, si creía que me iba a dar celos no lo estaba logrando para nada.

La música cambio por lo que me di la vuelta pegando mi trasero a Jasper para moverme de manera sensual tomando sus manos para dejarlas sobre mis caderas, moví mi cabeza para que el besara suavemente mi cuello.

—Bella amor vamos a dar un espectáculo —susurró a lo que solo sonreí negando.

—Esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te hare esta noche —susurré volteándome hacia él para restregar mi cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo una pequeño bulto sobre mi pelvis.

—Amor… —susurré para verlo a los ojos —creo que necesitas ayuda con eso. —lo saque de la pista para caminar hacia la barra preguntando donde quedaba el baño, me dirigí al segundo piso con él siguiéndome en medio de risas..

— ¿Mujeres o hombres? —cuestioné y como respuesta el agarro mi mano y abrió para mí la puerta del baño mujeres que afortunadamente estaba vacío, entramos a uno de los cubículos y me apresure a bajar la cremallera y luego su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos mientras él subía mi vestido metiendo sus manos dentro de mis braguitas. Se notaba la prisa que teníamos.

—Me encantas húmeda —susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y acariciaba mi clítoris. En un segundo bajo mis bragas y entró en mi con una fuerte estocada, yo solo pude gemir fuertemente y apoyarme en su cuerpo, el comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras yo pasaba una de mis piernas rodeándolo. Tan fuertes eran sus arremetidas que mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones y enmudecí completamente, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar acarició mi clítoris haciéndome explotar en un intenso orgasmo después de unos cuantos segundos.

—Bella amor —gimió cuando lo sujeté fuertemente en mi interior y comencé a lamer su cuello logrando que llegara al orgasmo, ambos suspiramos e intentamos calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Después de unos minutos el salió de mi para comenzar a acomodar su ropa, subí mis bragas y baje mi vestido y salimos del pequeño cubículo.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Rosalie cuando me vio, al darse cuenta de nuestro estado hizo una mueca de asco —haré de cuenta que no vi nada, Jasper largo —dijo cubriendo sus ojos, Jasper sonrió con malicia y se miró al espejo antes para salir.

—Rose —susurré, ella solo comenzó a reír por lo que alce una ceja, quien la entendía. Lave mis manos y limpie mis piernas para mirarme al espejo; Rose traía su cartera por lo que pudo retocar mi maquillaje.

—Bella, tú y Jazz son novios no tienes por qué avergonzarte créeme, Emmett y yo lo hemos hecho en peores sitios —sonrió mirándose al espejo, bufé saliendo del baño cuando llegue a la mesa me senté junto a Jasper quien me había pedido una margarita.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —cuestionó Emmett alzando una ceja riendo, me sonroje y desvié mi vista a la pista, ahí se encontraba Edward bailando con la tal Irina y Alice haciendo lo mismo con Tyler.

—Teniendo sexo —dije luego de mi tercera margarita, Jasper rió besando mi mejilla.

— ¡Bella! —Chilló Alice llegando a la mesa para dar saltitos mientras tomaba de su trago —estabas teniendo sexo con Jasper —gritó y tuve que hundir mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper para que no notaran el rojo escarlata en mi.

—Alice… —se quejó Rose pero ella solo se encogió de hombros fulminándola con la mirada.

—Rose querida, todos somos grandes y todos hemos tenido sexo —habló moviendo sus caderas y tomando de la mano a Tyler —vamos a seguir bailando son unos amargados —sacó su lengua como despedida. Edward me observó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de tomar alrededor de quince margaritas sentí como todo me daba vueltas y mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, no fui consiente en qué momento me quede dormida solo que amanecí abrazada a Jasper quien acariciaba mi espalda.

—Buenos días —susurró, yo solo pude gruñir.

— ¡Shhh!... Me duele la cabeza —me quejé sintiendo mi cabeza latir con fuerza y mi estomago revolverse.

—Amor, —susurró Jasper contra mi oído —te he preparado una tina con agua tibia, un té y te he buscado analgésicos para el dolor. — sonreí ante sus palabras y me puse de pie para quitar mis bragas que era lo único que llevaba puesto, camine hasta el baño para sumergirme en la deliciosa tina.

Él llegó a mi lado con dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, tome el vaso de agua mientras tomaba las pastillas apoye mi cabeza en la pequeña almohada que tenia la tina para cerrar mis ojos —te amo Jazz, gracias… —susurré, él sonrió saliendo de la tina.

Luego de unos veinte minutos salí secando mi cuerpo, estaba muchísimo más relajada y el dolor de cabeza había mitigado bastante, lave mis dientes mirándome al espejo, mis ojeras estaban un poco marcadas pero no se notaban tanto; camine hasta el closet tomando un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta a juego con el color de mi ropa interior que era azul.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó Jasper cerrando su laptop, me voltee hacia a él terminando de peinar mi cabello. Llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, se veía demasiado sexy para su bienestar y el mío. Observe la fecha en el calendario y de inmediato mi cuerpo se tenso.

—Jazz… — dije poniéndome de pie nerviosa.

— ¿Que pasa Bella amor? —preguntó mirándome confundido, yo lo mire asustada y al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tengo casi 2 semanas de retraso —dije casi gritando, por algo no había metido mis toallas intimas en la maleta ya me tenía que haber venido el periodo, siempre había sido muy regular.

—Bella cálmate por favor, vamos a ir a la farmacia y compraremos una prueba de embarazo ¿de acuerdo? —tomó mi mano, asentí como zombi, estaba a kilómetros de ahí imaginando las miles de posibilidades; él cogió su billetera de la cómoda para salir de la habitación.

—Sue —llamó cuando llegamos al recibidor, en seguida ella apareció sonriendo.

— ¡Buenos Días! chicos aunque yo diría buenas tardes —exclamó riendo, Jasper se encogió de hombros como respuesta, yo todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el posible resultado.

— ¿Crees que nos puedas prestar tu auto? —cuestioné, ella asintió para luego desaparecer por unos minutos y volver con las llaves.

Caminamos hasta el garaje, el auto de Sue aunque no era moderno estaba en excelentes condiciones.

— ¡Bella amor, te puedes calmar por favor! —exclamó él algo molesto, llegamos a la primera farmacia y bajo del auto para volver con dos pruebas de embarazo.

— ¡Jazz! —me voltee hacia a él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos —prométeme que no me dejaras si estoy embarazada —el solo comenzó a reír para negar.

—Bella, mi amor, escúchame algo ¿sí?. Primero, no te voy a dejar, nunca. Te amo, eres mi vida y si estas embarazada entonces seremos padres princesa —susurró y me sonroje asintiendo, mis manos estaban sudando y cuando llegamos a la casa baje corriendo hasta la habitación.

Me encerré en el baño para realizarme las dos pruebas, al salir encontré a Jasper recostado en la pared. Cuando paso el tiempo necesario para la prueba me di cuenta que no podía ver los resultados. —Ve tu por favor —susurré y me senté en la cama sintiéndome completamente nerviosa, Jazz salió luego de unos segundos.

—Seremos padres mi amor —escuché a Jasper decir, en ese momento sentí como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y a ponerse negro y lo último que escuche fue él gritando mi nombre.

—Bella, —la voz de Carlisle me trajo a la realidad pero también el asqueroso olor del alcohol cerca de mi nariz, tosí apartando el algodón de mi cara —Bella ¿estás bien?— de inmediato me sentí observada por más de un par de ojos estaban todos reunidos a mi alrededor.

— ¡Voy hacer mamá! —exclame en voz alta casi gritando, de inmediato todos comenzaron a reaccionar de manera distinta.

— ¡Oh! Bella cariño serás mamá —dijo Esme emocionada pero solo dirigí mi mirada a una persona y ese era Edward quien me observaba de manera extraña.

— Felicitaciones Isabella —dijo acercándose para abrazarme de manera lenta sentí su suave respiración contra mi cuello —tú serás una gran madre —asentí sintiendo mis ojos picar por lo que pardee varias veces para no dejar las lágrimas fluir.

—Gracias Edward, ella lo sabe —contestó Jasper tomándome de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo, ahora si estaba divida y sin vuelta atrás, tal vez eso era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Recuerden Dejar su Comentario

Adelanto:

-¿así que serás madre?- cuestiono alzando una ceja solo pude asentir sonrojada deje todo en orden para acercarme hacia a él –pensé que después de lo que paso no podías salir embarazada – susurro pero solo lo mire molesta.

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo Edward y estoy en perfecto estado de salud para cómo salir embarazada, de hecho lo estoy – exclame acariciando mi vientre el bebe era el fruto de mi amor y el de jazz.

-lo se bella solo fue un comentario y ¿Adonde esta Jasper?- camine afuera de la cocina no pensaba discutir.

- ha regresado a casa por trabajo vendrá en dos días y nos iremos de tu casa –le dije pero antes de que pudiera moverme el me tenia sujetada por ambos brazos acariciándolos de manera lenta haciéndome sentir como que si su piel se fundiera con la mía mientras ardía.

Besos! ^^


	3. ¿me amas?

Todos los personajes son propiedad de meyer *_*

awww! gracias a cecy *-* sabes que te adoro mucho :P por ayudarme hacerle los primeros arreglos :D eres una super amiga :D gracias por tu apoyo en toda mis locuras

aun que quieras mas a jazz que a mi :P

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capitulo tres.**

**Bella POV**

Cuando todos terminaron de felicitarme, Carlisle me pidió que fuera la siguiente semana a su consultorio para hacerme un chequeo médico y los respectivos exámenes; mi padre, de inmediato nos entregó dos autos, uno para mí y otro para Jasper por si ocurría cualquier emergencia.

—Jazz… — susurré cuando subimos a su auto, el me observo y estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Dime amor— exclamó sacando el auto del garaje para llevarlo hasta la casa de Edward.

—Creo que es mejor que nos mudemos a la casa que está vacía, no quiero incomodar a Edward, — le dije, él asintió pero su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirme, yo me encamine a la cocina, adonde me esperaba Sue con un delicioso estofado.

—Bella amor, tengo que volver a casa…— dijo Jasper serio entrando a la cocina, solo lo mire y él se acerco a mí. — Volveré dentro de 2 días amor— susurró pero solo negué.

—No Jasper, voy contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí sola— le dije pero el solo negó un par de veces.

—Amor voy por trabajo y solo serán 2 días, te prometo que vendré mas pronto de lo que piensas, además debes descansar— susurró, a lo que solo asentí suspirando. No paso mucho para que solo con un pequeño bolso se despidiera de mí con un apasionado beso prometiendo que cuando regresara cambiaremos de casa mientras estuviéramos en la ciudad.

—Bella mi niña, termina toda tu comida — me regaño Sue yo solo suspire, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar sin Jasper, necesito de sus brazos para dormir nana —hable terminando de tomar mi jugo de naranja.

—Lo sé cariño, pero jazz volverá pronto—sonrió, yo asentí poniéndome de pie para ayudarla un poco; al poco tiempo el delicioso aroma de Edward invadió el ambiente, estaba vestido de traje y se veía hermoso.

—Hola, — me saludo sonriendo mientras se servía un vaso de agua —Sue, Elizabeth está en su habitación, ¿la podrías ayudar con su baño? Por favor— Le dijo a Sue y ella asintiendo salió de la cocina dejándonos solos.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de estofado?— pregunté, el negó sentándose en uno de los bancos junto a la barra.

— ¿Así que, serás madre?— cuestionó alzando una ceja, solo pude asentir sonrojada. Después de dejar todo en orden me senté a su lado—Pensé que después de lo que pasó no podías salir embarazada – susurró, yo solo lo mire molesta.

—Eso paso hace mucho tiempo Edward y estoy en perfecto estado de salud cómo para quedar embarazada, de hecho lo estoy — exclamé acariciando mi vientre, el bebe era el fruto del amor que nos teníamos Jazz y yo.

—Lo sé Bella, solo fue un comentario; y ¿dónde está Jasper?— caminé fuera de la cocina, no pensaba discutir.

—Ha regresado a casa por trabajo, vendrá en dos días y nos iremos de tu casa —le dije, pero antes de que pudiera moverme el me tenia sujetada por ambos brazos acariciándolos de manera lenta haciéndome sentir como que si su piel se fundiera con la mía mientras ardía.

—No te vayas, no huyas amor; yo no te lastimaré, nunca lo haría, solo déjame ser tu amigo solo eso por favor—susurró contra mi oído, suspiré apartándolo de mi.

—Ya lo somos Edward, ya eres mi amigo— le aseguré corriendo escaleras arriba, cerré la puerta de mi habitación dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas; malditas hormonas que me traicionaban como si fuera una niña.

Me duche tratando de relajarme; recibí una llamada de Jasper cerca de las nueve de la noche informando que ya había llegado, hablamos por algún rato hasta que él me dijo que tenía que descansar para el siguiente día.

Caminé fuera de la habitación porque el sueño había decidido abandonarme, solo la luz del fondo del pasillo estaba encendida y me acerque para darme cuenta que era la habitación de Elizabeth, abrí suavemente la puerta y vi como Edward la sostenía en sus brazos mientras le leía un cuento, ella por su parte tenia los ojitos casi cerrados y su dedito en su boca; no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera profundamente dormida.

—La Bella y la Bestia— susurré cuando Edward la dejó sobre la cama arropándola para luego colocar el cuento en la mesita de noche, él se volteo hacia a mi después de besar su frente.

—Su favorito— me contestó en voz baja, solo llevaba un mono de dormir dejándome ver su torso desnudo; me indicó que saliéramos de la habitación y apago la luz dejando solo la de lámpara encendida– y el tuyo también – susurró contra mi oído.

—Si — dije apoyando mis manos en mi cintura —creo que es hora de dormir, hasta mañana Edward —comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación sin mirarlo, cerré la puerta y me deslice bajo las cómodas mantas suspirando para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

_—Bella, mi amor— dijo Jasper mirándome, solo apreté mi vientre para bajar mi rostro. Mi bata estaba llena de sangre, estaba perdiendo a mi bebe; sentí las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas._

_— ¡Ayúdame jazz! _—_ grite desesperada llorando, él solo me miro serio._

_— ¡Tú te lo buscaste, por Edward! _—_ gritó tomándome por ambos brazos con fuerza sin ninguna delicadeza._

_—No Jazz, por favor no mates a nuestro bebe _—_suplique cayendo de rodillas en el piso._

_— ¡No lo mate yo, lo mató él, Edward lo mató….lo mató! –gritó, esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza… "lo mató"… todo me daba vueltas, solo deseaba a mi bebe._

— ¡BELLA!—gritó Edward —despierta Bella, amor por favor– pidió, abrí mis ojos sintiendo todo mi cuerpo agitado, de inmediato observe entre piernas mis para darme cuenta que no había sangre, que todo había sido un sueño; suspire aliviada.

—Solo fue una pesadilla — susurró Edward abrazándome, hundí mi rostro en su pecho sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar y el acaricio mi espalda consolándome, pero yo necesitaba a Jasper, con él nunca tenia pesadillas porque me sentía protegida y amada por sus brazos.

—Vete Edward, — dije empujándolo —largo de mi vista.— musité, él se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación de inmediato y sin decir una palabra, al observar el reloj vi que iban a ser las cinco, tome el teléfono para marcar el número de mi casa, sabía que Jasper me contestaría a la hora que fuera.

— ¡Aló!—la voz de Jazz me tranquilizó, sabía que lo había despertado pero lo necesitaba.

—Jazz… — susurré con voz débil acurrucándome en la cama — Jazz necesitaba oírte, lo siento si te desperté pero tuve una pesadilla horrible— exclamé acariciando mi vientre.

—Bella amor tranquila; todo está bien, solo era una pesadilla, nada fue real —me aseguró y yo asentí más tranquila —mañana estaré de regreso cariño, lamento mucho no estar contigo – se disculpó a lo que solo suspire, era una cobarde que me había refugiado en él muchísimo antes, para sentirme amada, protegida y cuidada y Jasper lo había logrado a la perfección, llevándome a amarlo y convirtiéndose en alguien indispensable para mí.

—Te amo – le asegure y escuche su risa al otro lado de la línea, podía jurar que estaba con los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera había visto la hora – no quería despertarte cielo, vuelve a dormir, es que te necesito tanto a mi lado –dije con un puchero. Sí, sonará muy cursis pero era toda la verdad.

—Regreso mañana amor, lo prometo – sonreí ante sus palabras acurrucándome entre las mantas para bostezar — duerme mi hermosa Bella, yo cuidare de ti—

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida exactamente, sólo que lo había hecho escuchando la dulce voz de Jasper.

Me desperté cerca de las 12 del medio día sonriendo, tomé una ducha. Tenía bastante hambre por lo que baje a la cocina donde me encontré con Sue quien dio una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Hola tía Bella— saludó Elizabeth entrando a la cocina, ella traía un conjunto deportivo hermoso.

—Hola preciosa— sonreí besando su mejilla, ella se trepo hasta el mesón de la cocina.

—Nana Sue, mi papi dijo que me podías dar pastel, ¿me puedes dar ya? —preguntó batiendo sus pestanas, ya sabía de quien lo había prendido; al parecer de Alice.

—Elizabeth pequeña, tu papá en ningún momento me dijo eso —exclamó Sue riendo por lo que ella frunció su ceno.

—Si lo dijo, verdad que si tía Bella— se volteó hacia a mí y yo no me pude resistir.

—Un poco de dulce no le va hacer mal — serví un pedazo de pastel para acércaselo, ella no tardó en devorar todo el pedazo de dulce.

—Gracias tía Bella — dijo limpiando su boquita — tía bella tendrás un bebé – señaló mi vientre mirándolo como si fuera algo raro. Me sonroje.

—Así es cariño, tu tío Jasper y yo tendremos un bebé—le asegure, ella hizo una mueca con su boquita.

— ¿Y será como mi hermanito? — cuestionó confundida, yo la observe pensando en que iba a contestarle, técnicamente sería algo así como su primito o primita pero si ella lo quería ver como un hermanito no tenía problema.

—Si cariño — sonrió aplaudiendo ante mis palabras, la ayude abajarse del mesón para salir de la cocina.

—Bella… — me volteé hacia Sue quien me veía de manera acusadora, yo desvié mi mirada porque sabía que estaba haciendo que Elizabeth se confundiera, pero muchísimo más confundida estaba yo así que no podía juzgarme.

—Lo sé nana –suspire sentándome en el mesón — sabes que amo a Jasper….pero me siento tan confundida de nuevo —susurre cubriendo mi cara, ella me miro negándome.

—Bella, mi niña, lo tuyo con Edward fue hace cinco años y tu ahora estas con Jasper, no eches a perder lo que has formado —me abrazó para acariciar mi cabello, luego de unos minutos nos separamos.

—Te ayudo a cocinar— desvié el tema y ella aceptó encantada. El timbre de la casa sonó por lo que ella fue abrir regresando a la cocina con Alice, Rosalie y Esme; las tres sonriendo por un momento hasta miedo me dio.

—Hola Bellita… —chilló Alice abrazándome y casi cortando mi respiración — hoy nos vamos de compras – dijo casi dando saltitos, puedo jurar que casi se pega del techo.

—Alice… — la regañó Esme, ella solo sacó su lengua mirándome con cara de perrito.

—Bueno Alice, un día de compras no me vendría mal — ella gritó haciendo su baile de la victoria, me disculpe con Sue por no seguirla ayudando y subí a prepararme para el día de tortura.

—Rose — me queje cuando subí a su auto y la vi encendiendo un cigarrillo, ella me miró confundida pero luego sonrió avergonzada apagando el cigarrillo.

—Lo siento Bellita, se me olvida lo de mi futuro sobrino o sobrina — dijo riendo y nos dirigimos a uno de los centros comerciales.

—Bella, Jasper me dijo que se iban a mudar a una de las casas mientras están aquí –hablo Esme cuando bajamos del auto— yo he pensado quien podría ser el personal de limpieza —negué de inmediato.

—Esme, Jasper y yo tenemos experiencia en esto de limpiar y todo eso, no necesitaremos a nadie, muchas gracias— ella se encogió de hombros, pero a mí me parecía bien el hecho de que solo viviéramos Jasper y yo sin nadie que nos molestara o tuviéramos que andar con reglas dentro de nuestra propia casa.

— ¿Bella hace cuanto que no compras en Victoria´s Secret? — preguntó Alice tomando mi mano para arrastrarme dentro de la tienda.

—Alice pequeña duende, ¿tú crees que el bebé se hizo por arte de magia?. Soy una de las principales compradoras de esta tienda—saqué mi lengua ganándome un sonrojo por parte de la enana que sucedía muy pocas veces.

Luego de que todas compráramos buena parte de Victoria´s Secret decidimos ir a un cafetín por algo de beber, yo pedí un batido de fresa, creo que ya comenzaban los antojos de eso estaba segura.

—Genial, mañana es cinco, así que será feriado; ¿qué les parece si vamos a la playa?—exclamó Rosalie emocionada, por lo visto sería un fin de semana largo; pero no era cualquier cinco, sería cinco de julio, sentí como mi estomago se revolvía.

— ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó Esme tomando mi brazo, de seguro estaba pálida.

—Si claro, creo que solo es el embarazo— dije, ellas rieron centrándose en la ida a la playa y yo me concentre en terminar mi batido.

—Bella, esto de ser madre primeriza te queda de maravilla— habló Esme emocionada. — Pronto tendremos que venir por ropa de maternidad— me sonrojé un poco, no me imaginaba con camisas más grandes, me gustaba mi ropa ajustada.

Después de terminar con nuestra comida nos fuimos, el camino hacia la casa de Edward fue en silencio, ellas se despidieron aunque esta noche vendrían a cenar.

— ¿Quieres comer?— pregunto Sue cuando cerré la puerta a lo que negué de inmediato.

— ¿Ya llego Jasper? — Le pregunte a lo que ella negó. Un poco desanimada camine escaleras arriba.

— ¿Estás bien Bella?— me preguntó ella antes de que pudiera terminar de subir, suspire de manera pesada.

—Si Sue, estoy bien…. —dije, molesta entré a mi habitación y quité mi ropa dejando las bolsas sobre la cama, sabia que mañana no sería un buen día; recogí mi cabello pasando mis manos por mi rostro.

—Hola preciosa, — la voz de Jasper me sobresalto por completo por lo que pegue un pequeño gritito.

— ¡Jazz! — Exclamé emocionada y corrí a abrazarlo, él me recibió en sus brazos para apretarme contra su cuerpo — Jazz mañana…— susurré sollozando.

—Lo sé amor shhh…tranquila, sabes que te apoyo — asentí cerrando mis ojos, lo sabía pero se me hacía tan difícil, esto era muy doloroso para mí.

—Estarás conmigo ¿cierto?, — lo observé mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía.

—Siempre mi amor, siempre voy a estar contigo, no lo dudes. —Sonreí besándolo de manera lenta —deberías recibirme así en ropa interior más a menudo. —me sonrojé negando para golpear de manera suave su pecho.

—Tú no cambias, — dije riendo, pero el solo alzo una ceja mientras su mano apretaba suavemente uno de mis glúteos —te amo. — acaricio mis labios con su lengua haciéndome gemir.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos y el empezó a contarme sobre lo que había hecho de trabajo. Yo decidí ducharme pero no paso mucho para que Jasper interrumpiera mi relajante ducha haciéndome vibrar de placer, sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo hacían maravillas.

—Bella…— susurró cuando sentí su miembro rosar mi vientre y no pude evitar suspirar de placer.

—Te necesito amor— gemí cerrando mis ojos pero el solo se apartó un poco abriendo el agua fría que de inmediato cayó sobre nuestros cuerpo.

—No hasta que sepamos que el bebe está bien. — dijo, pero solo aparte molesta.

— ¡Entonces para que me provocas!. —grité, él solo rió acariciando mi mejilla.

—Bella no seas enojona…..ya tendremos tiempo para todo eso. —asentí algo sonrojada, nos terminamos de duchar esta vez con agua fría, el lavó mi cuerpo dándome placer solamente con sus manos y yo hice lo mismo.

Elegí un vestido de algodón rosado y unas zapatillas bajas. Cuando llegue a la sala ya estaban Emmett y Rose conversando animadamente con Edward.

— ¡Bella, ven enana! — gritó Emmett abrazándome.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Jasper sobre el hecho de que mi hermanita esté embarazada, ¿qué te hizo ese idiota? — dijo haciéndome reír, pero él lo decía algo serio.

—Tranquilo Emmy, — dije riendo para acariciar su mejilla — no me obligo a nada, fue por voluntad propia. — le asegure y el oso comenzó a reír.

—Ahh Bellita, que pervertida saliste —Rosalie lo golpeó por sus palabras, pero yo lo ignoré y solo me senté junto a Edward quien tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Siento lo de a noche— dije mirándolo, el solo se encogió de hombros para estirar su mano y acariciar mi mejilla, deje escapar un largo suspiro porque sus manos sobre mi piel se sentían perfectas.

—Estabas muy alterada, ¿estás bien?, —colocó la mano que tenía en mi mejilla, en mi vientre haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito y lo acarició ligeramente— soy tu amigo Bella, puedes confiar en mí— susurró él, por un momento agradecí que Emmett y Rosalie estuvieran metidos en su discusión.

—Lo sé Edward, gracias— aparté su mano. Unos minutos después llegaron Charlie y Alice, mi padre estaba completamente emocionado por su futuro nieto y de inmediato comenzó a decir que sería bueno para mí y para Jasper regresar a los Ángeles.

—No lo sé papa, Jasper y yo estamos muy bien donde estamos, de igual manera prometo que lo pensaremos— le dije y el asintió sonriendo.

Esme y Carlisle fueron los últimos en llegar mientras todos disfrutaban de cocteles, yo me conformé con algo de jugo de manzana al igual que Elizabeth.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? — susurró Jasper abrazándome para besar mi hombro.

—Si me lo has dicho, pero me encanta escucharlo. — deje un suave beso en sus labios acomodándome en el sillón de cuero.

—Vamos parejita, busquen una habitación, — exclamó Emmett haciendo una mueca de asco — o van a terminar con mi apetito. —solo me sonroje sacando mi lengua.

—Emmett… — se quejó Jasper.

La cena la sirvieron cerca de las nueve, todos estaban conversando pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, por lo que me dedique más a mi comida que parecía deliciosa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me despedí de todos porque no me sentía muy bien. Subí a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa para deslizarme dentro de las mantas, Jasper entró a los pocos minutos se acostó a mi lado. Me sumergí en un profundo sueño en los brazos Jasper que brindaban protección.

Cuando el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaban las ocho me desperté.

—Buenos días cielo, — saludé observando a Jasper quien leía un libro mientras tomaba café — tú siempre tan madrugador. — froté un poco mis ojos.

—Buenos días mi amor, —se acerco a mí para besarme de manera suave, su cabello aún estaba húmedo por lo que hundí mis manos en el halándolo un poco—buenos días para ti también bebé. — dijo besando mi vientre haciéndome cosquillas.

—Aún está plano— él solo besó mi frente. Me puse de pie y fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha y una taza de café para estar lista para el día de hoy.

Luego de mi ducha que duró unos 20 minutos, me vestí con un pantalón negro y una camisa sin nada de escote también negra, peinando mi cabello en una coleta alta.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — preguntó él poniéndose de pie para tomar mi mano.

—Buenos días chicos, —saludó Sue cuando entramos en la cocina. Edward estaba terminando su taza de café.

—Buenos días, — nos dijo Edward, me senté a su lado; Sue de inmediato nos sirvió el desayuno pero no tenía nada de apetito por lo que solo comí una tostada y tome una taza de café negro bien cargado.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno me despedí de Sue con un fuerte abrazo y de Edward con un beso en la mejilla, subí al auto de Jasper y él tomo mi mano dándole un ligero apretón

—Recuerda que estoy contigo. — susurró a lo que asentí.

El camino al cementerio se me hizo largo y difícil, sentí mi corazón contraído cuando Jasper estacionó el auto, solo suspire y él bajo para comprar unas flores.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres ir? — preguntó y yo solo pude asentir.

—Si Jazz, — él puso el auto en marcha llegando hasta donde estaban las tumbas y ahí se detuvo para tomar mi mano.

—Quiero hacerlo sola Jasper, hoy quiero estar sola; puedes venir por mi cuando te llame. —susurré y el asintió entregándome las flores, baje del auto caminando hasta la pequeña tumba donde descansaba el cuerpecito de mi pequeña bebé "Isabel Cullen Swan" decía en la lapida, suspire dejándome caer de rodillas en la grama artificial.

Comencé a cambiar las flores mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, cada año venia y el dolor no se había borrado ni cambiado; seguía recordando ese día como si fuera ayer. Apoye mis manos en mi vientre

—Creo que te gustaría saber que tendrás un hermanito o hermanita. — susurré como si fuera a recibir respuesta de alguien cuando era completamente mentira, porque esa respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—Creo que si le gustaría saberlo, — la voz de Edward me hizo tensar, me volteé para verlo, él traía unas hermosas flores en sus manos, limpie mis mejillas de manera algo brusca pero él solo se acomodo a mi lado—las dejare aquí. — susurró poniéndolas al lado de las que yo había puesto.

—Lo siento Bella, yo no quería interrumpir tu momento. — solo me encogí de hombros cerrando mis manos en torno a mi vientre.

— Tú también tienes derecho Edward, después de todo era nuestra hija. —susurré dejando de nuevo fluir las lagrimas no paso mucho para que él me tuviera en sus brazos trasmitiendo su dolor que aun que no eran lagrimas era algo mas intimo, más intenso.

Mis parpados estaban hinchados y mis ojos se habían secado de tanto llorar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado—Edward…— susurré tocando su rostro, él me observo para suspirar.

—Lo siento tanto bella, odio ese día, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. —dijo, solo negué apartándome de él.

—Ninguno lo quiso Edward, pero ya paso; tal vez no podamos dejar el dolor que el dolor se vaya tan fácil, pero ya es pasado. —me puse de pie para sacar mi celular y llamar a Jasper pero él me detuvo.

—Yo también voy a casa, te llevo. — exclamó y yo acepte dudosa, recé un poco antes de caminar hasta el auto, él me ayudo a subir para luego hacerlo él.

Me hundí en el cómodo asiento de cuero, mi cabeza estaba comenzando a doler por el sol y por las lágrimas, no me sentía para nada.

—Bella ¿quieres parar por algo de beber? —cuestionó pero solo me encogí de hombros, me daba igual, el detuvo el auto frente de una tienda y bajo a comprar algo de tomar, unos minutos después regresó con dos botellas de agua y un chocolate.

—Necesitas energía….no sabía si decírtelo, pero he organizado una misa. — dijo mientras me entregaba la botella de agua ya destapada, solo bebí un poco.

—Me parece bien, —susurré, el resto del camino a casa fue en silencio, cada uno estaba sumergido en su dolor y las palabras en un momento como este sobraban.

Llegamos a casa y él bajo rápidamente del auto pero yo me quede un rato en el tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Tía Bella, — llamó Elizabeth cuando bajé, ella traía a una muñeca en su mano — ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.

—Cosas de grandes mi amor, — dije tomando su manita para caminar con ella hasta el pequeño jardín donde estaba organizando una fiesta de té junto con sus muñecas.

—Gracias señorita. — dije sonriendo cuando me sirvió un poco de té, haciendo equilibrio en la silla me colocó un par de galletas en un pequeño platito para entregármelo.

—De nada. — dijo sonriendo para servirle a sus muñecas.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlas en su fiesta de té señoritas?, — preguntó Jazz con su acento sureño que me encanta, a Elizabeth se le iluminaron sus ojitos para asentir con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Cla…claro tío jazz, — susurró bajando su rostro apenada, causando una pequeña risita por parte de ambos, él se sentó a mi lado.

—Creo que le gustas, —le aseguré cuando Elizabeth estiró su vestido con sus pequeñas manitas.

—Yo creo que lo mismo, — él besó suavemente mi mejilla mientras la pequeña llenaba su tacita de té y le daba un par de galletas.

—Ten tío Jazz, — susurró ruborizada, terminamos la pequeña fiesta de té y Jazz tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos que frotaba sus ojitos en signo de que estaba cansada, supongo que era la hora de la siesta.

—Yo me encargo de esto. — dije viendo que ella se acurrucaba en el pecho de Jasper, creo que sería un excelente padre, él asintió entrando a la casa. Tome las muñecas para dejarlas en el coche de juguete y tomar la bandeja para ir a la cocina con Sue.

— ¿Fiesta de té? — preguntó Sue a lo que asentí dejando la bandeja un lado — ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?— negué de inmediato encogiéndome de hombros, solo necesitaba una ducha, dormir un poco y prepararme para ir a la misa que sería a las seis, mire el reloj y apenas eran la una de la tarde.

—No gracias Sue, nos vemos más tarde— caminé escaleras arriba pero antes de que entrara a mi habitación unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuerpo haciéndome sobresaltar.

— ¿Por qué has regresado con Edward? ¿Por qué no me has llamado para ir por ti?—cuestionó la voz suave de Jasper contra mi oído, solo suspire abriendo la puerta y obligándolo a entrar a la habitación.

— Llego al cementerio y se ofreció a traerme… —explique hundiéndome en la cama – me pareció innecesario que tu tuvieras que ir por mi si podía venir con él. — Jasper acarició mi mejilla y pude sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos de nuevo.

—No, no llores más Bella, no te hace bien, —susurró— ni a ti ni al bebe. —bajé mi rostro avergonzada.

— El ha organizado una misa, después de todo si le importa nuestra hija. — exclamé, Jasper solo me miró, sabía que cuando hablaba de nuestra hija eso quería decir que algo me ataba a Edward, que era un dolor mas fuerte el que me lograba sobrepasar aunque no lo quisiera.

—Es lógico, él fue el culpable de lo que pasó. — dijo serio, pero solo negué tomando su rostro en mis manos.

—También fue mi culpa Jasper, aunque quiera negármelo y recriminárselo a él sabes que también fue mi culpa. — le aseguré algo enojada pero él no me respondió, solo se puso de pie.

—Mañana nos mudaremos a nuestra casa…..y deseo que pase esta semana muy rápido para irnos a casa adonde pertenecemos. — lo observe por un momento mordiendo mi labio.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí jazz….mi padre no quiere que lo deje solo ahora – susurré y sentí como golpeaba algo, sabía que era la pared, estaba enojado.

—Como tú quieras cielo, — dijo de manera tranquila, tome su rostro entre mis manos y de inmediato me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, nunca lo había visto así.

—Jazz….te amo, lo sabes, eres mi todo el padre mi futuro hijo o hija, — sonreí colocando su mano en mi vientre para besar suavemente mis labios— nada nos separara mi vida. —el asintió besándome de manera delicada.

—Te amo mucho, — dijo el colocándose sobre mi cuerpo— creo que mereces un buen descanso, yo iré a hacer algunas compras para la nueva casa. —bese sus labios bostezando.

—La misa será a las seis. — le recordé acurrucándome entre las mantas para cerrar mis ojos, no fui consiente en qué momento me quede dormida, solo que me desperté algo aturdida con unos suaves besos alrededor de mi cuello, pero ese no era Jasper.

Me volteé de inmediato para ver a Edward, por lo que lo empuje pero él me lo impidió —Bella— suplicó pero negué poniéndome de pie molesta.

—Eres una maldito abusador… lárgate de mi habitación ¡fuera! – grité con fuerza sintiendo mi voz temblar.

—Lo siento, yo solo vine a despertarte pero estabas dormida y no me pude resistir – habló avergonzado a lo que negué molesta llevando mis manos a mi cabello.

—Claro y pensaste, besemos a la ilusa de Isabella, ella va a terminar rendida a mis pies otra vez. — le dije, estaba comenzando a ponerme furiosa más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo siento…—dijo saliendo de mi habitación, lleve mis manos a mi cuello y sentí mi piel aun estaba caliente, que demonios pretendía Edward Cullen ¿que volviera a enloquecer por él?

Luego de unos minutos logre controlarme, me duche cuando eran las 4:30 peine mi cabello recogiéndolo para ponerme un pantalón negro y una camisa, se parecía a la ropa que llevaba en la mañana pero era mucho más fresca, decidí no maquillarme y colocar unos zapatos deportivos.

—Hola amor, — saludó Jasper entrando a la habitación, traía unas carpetas en sus manos —ya está todo listo te encantara lo que he elegido. —dijo besando mi mejilla.

—Lo sé amor…tienes un maravilloso gusto. —aseguré, él se fue a arreglar por lo que decidí ver un poco el contenido de las carpetas, eran unos documentos de compra y otras facturas de artículos de hogar.

—Bella en la mañana, cuando estabas en el cementerio llamo Jane y dejo dicho que la próxima semana tienes una reunión con una contratista— aseguró por lo que solo bufé, genial creo que el trabajo no lo había incluido en la idea de cambiar de ciudad.

—La llamare mañana— dije con voz pesada, odiaba tener que lidiar con el trabajo.

Salí de la habitación dejando solo a Jasper.

—Hola tía Bella— dijo Elizabeth dejando de saltar sobre el mueble para sentarse, ella traía un vestido rosado muy claro.

—Hola cielo— dije sentándome en el sillón, al poco tiempo Edward llegó a sala sentando a Elizabeth en su regazo sin dirigirme la mirada.

— ¿Papi tenemos que ir? — preguntó haciendo un dulce puchero y batiendo sus pestañas haciendo que Edward gruñera.

—Ya hablamos de esto Elizabeth, te dije que es importante, además…se trata de tu hermanita— habló, solo mordí mi labio.

—Pero ella está muerta, — se quejo cruzándose de brazos para voltearse hacia a mi — ¿verdad tía Bella que mi hermanita Isabel está muerta? – preguntó, sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

—Si— susurre mirando a la pequeña quien me miraba confundida, observe a Edward quien me veía preocupado.

—Tu… ¿conociste a mi hermanita tía?— preguntó ella caminando hasta mi para sentarse a mi lado.

—Si cielo, yo conocí a tu hermanita. — como no la iba a conocer, si era mi hija de la que estábamos hablando, la que estaba muerta y nunca más estaría conmigo.

—Ya Elizabeth, deja tranquila a Bella y haz silencio — dijo Edward molesto, haciendo que la pequeña se hundiera en el mueble cruzándose brazos.

No pasó mucho para que Jasper llegara, se acerco a mi lado — nos vamos. – susurré tomando su mano.

—Pensé que todos nos podíamos ir en el mismo auto. — exclamó Edward cuando nos pusimos de pie, asentimos aceptando para ir hasta el auto de Edward; el camino hasta la iglesia fue en silencio.

—Hola Bella...— me saludó Esme cuando baje del auto, de inmediato me abrazó y yo o solo cerré mis ojos suspirando.

—Hola— dije en un susurro y miré a Carlisle quien acaricio mi mejilla, yo solo le medio sonreí.

Entramos a la iglesia y Charlie de inmediato me abrazo acariciando mi cabello, apoye mi rostro en el pecho de mi padre.

— Se que ese dolor sigue presente hija…pero ahora tienes una vida diferente y un bebé nuevo está en camino— acaricio mi cabello, asentí sabiendo que él tenía razón.

—Gracias papa— dije sentándome junto a Jasper después de saludar Alice, Emmett y Rosalie; tomé la mano de Jasper. La misa fue tranquila aunque un par de veces mis lágrimas me traicionaron pero las limpiaba de inmediato, cuando culminó la misa nos pusimos de pie.

Nos despedimos de todo y me dirigí al auto, al subir abrase a Jasper apoyando mi rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Qué les parece ir por un helado?— preguntó Edward más a Elizabeth que a nosotros, ella de inmediato asintió por lo que llegamos hasta la pequeña heladería.

— ¿Quieres de chocolate?— preguntó Edward, asentí, él sabía que era mi preferido, Jasper y él bajaron del auto para comprar los helados.

Regresaron al poco tiempo y de inmediato comí un poco de mi helado de chocolate con crema batida, el camino hasta la casa fue en silencio, cada uno estaba concentrado en su helado llegamos luego de unos 20 minutos.

— ¡Papi! Pero prometiste que veríamos una película –se quejó Elizabeth cuando entramos a la casa encontrándonos con Irina,

—La veremos mañana cielo— le aseguró él besando la frente de la pequeña — hoy te quedaras con Sue — ella negó comenzando a llorar para aferrarse a la pierna de su papá.

—Yo puedo ver la película contigo Elizabeth. — la pequeña se volteo hacia mí con sus ojitos iluminados, genial Bella estabas comenzando a progresar ayudando a Edward para que se fuera a revolcar con una idiota plástica…pero un momento a ti eso no te importaba, lo hacías por Elizabeth ¿cierto?.

—Verdad que si Jasper, — sonreí tomando su mano y mirando a mi hermoso Jazz quien asintió sonriendo, ella de inmediato aplaudió emocionada.

— ¡Veremos la Bella y la Bestia! — gritó corriendo escaleras arriba, Jasper la siguió pero yo me quede en medio del recibidor, no podía despegar mi mirada del rostro de Edward.

—Mmmm…nos vamos mi amor. — la voz empalagosa de Irina me revolvió el estomago, el solo asintió.

—Espérame en el auto— la chica solo puso sus ojos en blanco claramente molesta pero hizo lo que Edward le pidió.

—Bueno, ahora que cuidare a tu hija…..puedes irte a revolcar con tu noviecita – dije seria el solo sonrió para pegarme a la pared, definitivamente tenía que comenzar a medir mis palabras cuando estaba cerca de Edward, el deslizó sus manos por mi cintura.

— ¿Estas celosa que no sea contigo? — su voz en estos momentos era sexy y sensual, negué de manera rápida.

— ¡Por dios Cullen!…si quiero sexo, tengo a quien pedírselo y déjame decirte que tu no entras en mi lista— dije sonriendo para mirarlo aunque él fuera un dios del sexo no tenía el mismo efecto en mi en estos momentos, me acerque a sus labios —Jazz es mucho mejor que tú — sonreí lamiendo mis labios.

— ¿Estás segura Isabella?, — su mano entró sin permiso debajo de mi camisa, mi piel se calentó con su tacto, deseaba gemir y decirle que deseaba sus manos en todo mi cuerpo pero eso no estaba en mis planes —porque yo recuerdo tu primer orgasmo y ese te lo di yo, —me pegó más a su cuerpo — más cuando gritabas que era un jodido dios del sexo. –sonrió apartándose.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse lo pegue a mi cuerpo para posar mis labios sobre los suyos el gimió en respuesta para comenzar a deslizar su lengua dentro de mi boca, era tibia y tenía ese delicioso sabor que tanto me gustaba y que no podía olvidar; acarició mi rostro de manera delicada por lo que cerré mis ojos, aunque mi idea era dominar el beso estaba dejando que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo.

—Edward… — susurré cuando sus manos entraron de bajo de mi camisa acariciando mi columna, él solo sonrió haciendo el beso más suave y delicado, suspire.

—Te sigo amando Isabella…— dijo antes de apartarse y salir del recibidor; sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza por lo que apoyé mis manos en la pared deslizándome en ella hasta quedar sentada, mientras tocaba mis labios. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? era un error…pero sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos era una sensación tan maravillosa, tan única.

* * *

Bueno aun que se que no todas dejan rr si veo los alertas y las estadisticas y vaya me queda asombrada muchisimas gracias :D

Gracias a mi beta por escucharme y ayudarme en todo momento :D

Adelanto:

-te odio Edward – grite volteándome hacia a el para golpear su pecho con mis pequeños puños el no dijo nada solo dejo que lo hiciera hasta que me envolvió en sus brazos mi llanto había pasado hacer un pequeño sollozo lo odiaba estaba abriendo esa herida que tanto había tardado encerrarse.

-bella – susurro solo negué un par de veces hundiéndome más en su pecho no deseaba hablar no fui consciente cuanto tiempo paso solo que me quede dormida cuando me desperté estaba en una suave y cómoda cama.

-Maldición – exclame mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo igual como si hubiera hecho demasiado ejercicio físico….me quede quieta cuando lo vi el estaba al otro lado de la habitacion con un vaso de whisky y un cigarrillo.

Besos ^.^

Un rr no les cuesta nada *-* asi me dejan saber sus opiniones :D sobre que opinan dela historia


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de meyer *_*

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

** Bella POV.**

Habían pasado dos días desde mi beso con Edward pero me sentía igual, sabía que no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra, no iba a dejar que el me dañara como lo había hecho la última vez. Solo deseaba estar con Jasper y que todo fuera como antes.

—Bella, ¿te gusta el cuadro en esa pared? — preguntó Emmett por segunda vez a lo que de inmediato asentí. Por suerte todos estaban colaborando con nuestra nueva casa y ya había hecho todos los trámites para mover algunos de mis empleados de confianza a la sucursal de los Ángeles donde trabajaría de ahora en adelante.

—Si oso, ya te dije que ahí— me quejé comiendo mis pepinillos, era un antojo aunque nunca los hubiese comido solos como ahora, parecía que al pequeño bebé que tenía en mi vientre le encantaban.

— ¡Bella! — chilló Alice dando saltitos por toda la sala con una revista de decoración. – Así tiene que ser la habitación del bebé— la observe de mala manera, sus gritos estaban causándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Siii Alice pero por favor baja la voz — gimotee poniéndome de pie, ella se encogió de hombros para ir corriendo a mostrársela a Esme.

— ¿Más pepinillos?— preguntó Jasper cuando entre a la cocina. Él se estaba encargando de poner todo en orden, asentí sonriendo.

—Gracias amor— dije besando su mejilla y le ayude a terminar de colocar la comida en los estantes.

—Jazz…— susurré sentándome sobre su regazo puesto que estábamos sentados en el piso; el me observo divertido. — Te quiero jazz….dentro de mi — dije riendo, a lo que solo negó apartándome un poco.

—Bella cielo, mañana tienes cita con Carlisle y si todo está bien te aseguro que no te dejare levantar de la cama en unos cuantos días — besó suavemente mi cuello arrancando un gemido de mis labios.

—Está bien— dije mordiendo su labio suavemente; nos pusimos de pie para ir hasta la sala donde estaban todos acomodando las cosas.

— ¿Tía bella podre venir a visitarte? — preguntó Elizabeth cuando salimos al jardín, de inmediato asentí.

—Claro que sí pequeña, si vivimos casi juntas—ella sonrió emocionada para besar mi mejilla.

— ¡Papi! — gritó Elizabeth corriendo hasta Edward que estaba al otro lado del jardín. Él la tomó en sus brazos para observarme; yo desvié mi mirada de ellos porque no quería verlo, no hasta que tuviera cada uno de mis sentimientos claros y supiera exactamente qué era lo que iba hacer. — Ven tía Bella — llamó Elizabeth pero negué entrando a la casa.

Cuando llegó la noche y todos se despidieron suspire aliviada, ahora solo estábamos Jasper y yo.

— ¿Qué quieres cenar?— pregunté mirando a Jazz quien mantenía su mirada en un par de libros.

—No se amor, ¿qué quieres comer tu? — me miró poniéndose de pie, por lo que solo me encogí de hombros.

—Podría preparar tostadas…— el asintió tomando mi mano para ir hasta la cocina y comencé a cocinar mientras Jasper leía un libro. — amor…— llamé algo molesta por su falta de atención, pero cuando observe la portada del libro y vi que era uno sobre padres primerizos comencé a reír.

—Jazz amor, aún falta mucho para que nazca…—besé suavemente sus labios. — Podríamos comenzar a leerlos a partir del quinto mes — acaricié sus labios.

—Está bien cielo, entonces te ayudo a cocinar — se puso de pie a lo que de inmediato asentí sonriendo.

Luego de la cena nos duchamos juntos, algo que se nos hizo muy placentero a ambos porque terminamos teniendo una sesión de besos calientes y caricias demasiado íntimas. —Buenas noches— susurré abrazándolo y él beso mi frente.

—Buenos noches mi amor, descansa mañana será un largo día — susurró y no paso mucho para que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos.

El despertador sonó cerca de las cinco de la mañana haciéndome gruñir, aunque deseara seguir durmiendo, hoy comenzaría a trabajar en la nueva sucursal y tenía que dejar unas cosas listas para la dichosa fiesta. Iba a despertar a Jasper pero decidí dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Bajé a la cocina para hacer un poco de café y cuando estuvo listo decidí subir a ducharme, no tarde mucho aunque fue muy relajante. Elegí una falda alta que sabía que pronto no me quedaría porque mis caderas no tardarían en crecer al igual que mi vientre, una camisa de seda blanca al igual que los tacones .

—Buenos días mi amor — dije inclinándome en la cama cuando Jasper se removió entre las sabanas, él sonrio halándome para hacerme quedar sobre su cuerpo. — Vas a arrugar mi ropa — gruñí mientras el besaba mi cuello.

—Buenos días hermosa empresaria— susurró él abrazándome para luego irse a duchar; aproveche para acomodar mi ropa y maquillarme un poco y tomar unos documentos que necesitaría para el día de hoy.

—Recuerda que la cita es a las dos— le dije a Jasper cuando salió del baño, el asintió para comenzar a vestirse. Bajé a la cocina para prepararnos el desayuno que no era gran cosa solo fruta picada, zumo de naranja y un poco de café.

—Gracias amor— dijo Jasper cuando puse un plato frente a él y comenzó a comer. — Voy a ir a ver a tu padre para ver donde será mi nueva oficina…..y a la una pasaré a recogerte para ir a la clínica — asentí con una sonrisa estando de acuerdo en todo lo que dijo.

Cuando dieron las seis y media salimos de la casa; aunque tuviera mi auto prefería que Jasper me llevara; por supuesto había tráfico y como no iba a ser así si estábamos en los Ángeles, siempre el tráfico era algo pesado

—Te veo a la una— dejé un casto beso en los labios de Jasper bajándome para ver el gran letrero "Cullen & Swan S.A" era como estar en casa una vez más.

—Buenos días Joel — saludé sonriendo.

—Buenos días señorita— saludó cuando entre al gran edificio, me dirigí al ascensor marcando el último piso que era donde se encontraban las oficinas más importantes entre ellas la mía.

—Buenos días señorita Isabella, el señor Cullen la espera— dijo mi nueva secretaria nerviosa por lo que la mire molesta.

—Yo no tengo ninguna cita con el señor Cullen ¿por que lo ha dejado pasar? — grité mirándola molesta ganándome una mirada incrédula por parte de las demás secretarias que estaban fuera de las oficinas de sus jefes.

—Yo…lo siento —dijo al borde de las lágrimas, era una incompetente; bufe molesta desapareciendo por el pequeño pasillo que me separaba de mi oficina y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté sin ni siquiera saludar a Edward quien estaba de pie mirando por el ventanal.

—Buenos días — saludó pero solo alce una ceja, no estaba para una discusión, tenía que poner al día mis cosas y él me estaba comenzando amargar.

—En serio Edward estoy comenzando de nuevo aquí, te veo todo los putos días de mi vida y en el trabajo me gustaría no tener que verte — exclamé exasperada dejando caer mi cartera.

—Soy el presidente de esta sucursal Bella, por si no lo recuerdas; si querías estar lejos de mí pudiste pedir traslado a la sucursal donde lo es Charlie o en la de Carlisle — dijo sonriendo, yo solo suspire.

— ¿Me vas a decir que quieres o no? — él asintió indicándome que me sentara, lo hice y me quede mirándolo esperando que hablara pronto.

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?— preguntó él a lo que solo suspire y me puse de pie, quería ser lo más clara posible.

—Escúchame bien Edward, yo no soy la misma Bella de hace tiempo, y te evito porque yo no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra— le grité, estaba harta de tener que lidiar con esto que estaba sintiendo. — porque tú me dañaste, me humillas y me quitaste lo que más quería; tu eres el único causante de que dejara de ser la inocente y dulce Bella — golpee su pecho cuando se puso de pie.

—Bella…— me miró para tomarme por ambos brazos pero negué apartándolo, él no sabía ni entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando, yo me había consumido por él, había salido herida y lastimada de una manera que nunca nadie iba a cambiarlo, eran heridas difíciles de borrar que solo Jasper se había dedicado a sanarlas.

—No Edward, nada va a cambiarlo; tú tienes que entender que ya no te amo, que tengo una vida con Jasper y que no pretendo seguir luchando contigo, déjame vivir mi vida y has lo mismo con la tuya — susurré con voz débil.

—Bella, tú quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro — susurró Edward en mi oído haciéndome temblar, esas eran las mismas palabras que había dicho antes de que fuéramos novios.

—No, ya no quiero eso, ¡quiero que te largues ahora! — dije empujándolo, el solo salió de mi oficina; lleve mi mano a mi pecho. Un amor que me consuma, eso era lo que había hecho Edward consumirme y dañarme en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Las horas pasaron y yo trataba de alguna manera de concentrarme en mi trabajo pero se me estaba haciendo difícil. A la una recibí un mensaje de texto de Jasper que me informaba que estaba abajo esperándome.

—Hola—saludé sonriendo para subir al auto, él se inclinó para besarme de manera lenta.

—He decido quedarme trabajando en la sucursal que dirige Carlisle— me informó a lo que solo pude sonreír, era una genial idea y yo comenzaba a pensar en mi traslado hacia donde iba a trabajar Jasper.

—Bueno vamos ya quiero ver que tal esta nuestro bebé— acarició mi vientre, era increíble que Carlisle siendo un exitoso empresario estuviera tan dedicado a la medicina.

Llegamos a la clínica un poco antes de la dos, yo tenía antojo de donas por lo que él fue comprarla regresando con una de chocolate la cual comí de inmediato bastante emocionada y entramos al consultorio de Carlisle.

—Hola Bella, veo que ya comenzaron los antojos— dijo sonriendo a lo que asentí.

—Bueno, veamos cómo está el bebé— dijo sonriendo y me acomode sobre la camilla mientras él me hacia un par de preguntas.

—Jazz…— dije tomando su mano cuando el coloco el frío gel sobre mi vientre haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito.

—Tranquila cielo — susurró Jasper cuando Carlisle comenzó a hacerme la ecografía; no paso mucho para que en la pantalla apareciera una pequeña mancha, era mínimo pero de inmediato pudo localizar su corazón dejándonos escuchar el sonido más hermoso.

—Es hermoso— dije, Carlisle de inmediato nos confirmó que el jueves cumpliría un mes de embarazo; sonreí emocionada para besar a Jasper. Cuando terminó de revisar que todo estaba en orden me dio un par de servilletas para que limpiara mi vientre.

— ¿Carlisle cuándo podremos saber el sexo? — pregunté poniéndome de pie con la ayuda de Jasper.

—Eso será para el tercer mes….revisare tú historial para ver si puede ser parto natural o si será cesaría — dijo a lo que asentí, sabía perfectamente porque lo decía.

—Yo preferiría parto natural –susurré acomodando mi ropa, pero el de inmediato negó.

—Bella, lo más seguro es que sea cesaría según tu historial, recuerda que el parto de Isabel no fue fácil —solo baje mi rostro, sabía que él tenía razón. — bueno te recetare un par de vitaminas y unos análisis hormonales — tomó su libreta anotando un par de indicaciones.

—Gracias Carlisle — dije sonriéndole para besar su mejilla antes de salir del consultorio.

—Primero pasemos por la farmacia y luego te llevare a tu oficina — susurró Jasper entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Creo que será un niño — dijo ayudándome a subir al auto a lo que solo le saque la lengua.

—No seas tonto jazz, será una niña rubia de ojos color café— él se acerco a mis labios para lamerlos.

— ¿Está intentado discutir conmigo señorita Swan? — su acento sureño bien marcado provocó que mis bragas se mojaran pero solo negué rápidamente sonrojada.

—Sabes que es trampa provocarme de esa manera— me quejé cruzando mis brazos cuando puso el auto en marcha.

—Es trampa que no te pueda bajar las bragas y hacerte llegar mil veces aquí mismo— golpeé su hombro ante su crudo comentario.

—Ya vámonos Jazz, tengo mucho que hacer en la oficina…— llegamos a la farmacia para comprar todo lo que Carlisle había indicado, por suerte se me antojó chocolate antes de salir de la farmacia por lo que me compré una barra para calmar mi antojo.

—Gracias cielo— susurré cuando estacionó el auto frente al edificio. — Creo que me quedare hasta tarde, puedo pedir un taxi —me voltee hacia a él quien solo se encogió de hombros en clara señal de que lo dejaba a mi elección.

—Te llamaré — dijo antes de darme un suave beso, baje del auto para de inmediato entrar al lujoso edificio; frote mis manos un poco porque estaba haciendo frío.

—Señorita Isabella, el señor Cullen ha ordenado que le indique que vaya a la sala de juntas para una reunión — dijo mi inútil secretaria y alcé una ceja algo molesta como única respuesta; genial definitivamente pediría mi cambio, no iba a soportar al idiota de Edward.

Caminé hasta la sala de juntas con paso decido, al entrar observé que solo estaba Edward junto con Bree, mi pequeña amiga que tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver.

—Bellita— dijo abrazándome, solo sonreí estrechándola en mis brazos.

— ¡Enana!, veo que no has cambiado — dije riendo, ella solo le dio un ligero golpe a mi hombro.

—Me dijeron que estas embarazada y debo decirte de una vez que seré la madrina ¿de acuerdo? — me sentí un poco triste por sus palabras, ella iba a ser la madrina de Isabel…pero tenía que dejar ir el pasado de una buena vez.

—Sabes que si— sonreí sentándome para mirar a Edward quien tenía su mirada fija en su laptop.

—Buenas tardes Bella…— solo bufé, era un arrogante presumido.

— ¿Cómo esta Jazz?, ¿el chico sigue con sueños de ser mayor del ejército? — bromeó Bree a lo que le saque mi lengua.

—Es un mayor en la cama Bree…— dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco. — lástima, creo que andas bien insatisfecha sexualmente— ella negó un par de veces.

—Oye Bella, que te lo digo, Liam… — la miré incrédula ante sus palabras lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara fuertemente. — Tenemos tres meses de novios —chilló emocionada.

—Bueno Bella, ¿has venido hablar de tu vida sexual o a trabajar? — la voz dura de Edward solo me hizo tensar.

— ¿Perdón?...— lo miré alzando una ceja. — si yo hablo de mi vida sexual con Bree o con quien se me antoje es mi problema y te recuerdo algo, tu no has despegado tu mirada de la laptop….y yo no hablo con la pared — cerró la pantalla de su computadora para traspasarme con la mirada.

—Bueno, ya que vas a trabajar con nosotros Bree te va a dar algunos documentos para que apruebes un par de proyectos y tu secretaria ha solicitado un cambio de puesto; me imagino que todo tu humorcito lo has descargado con ella — me puse de pie mirándolo, no estaba de ánimo para que me hablara de mi vida personal.

—Mira Edward yo soy tan importante y con tanto poder como tú, así que mi vida personal es mía. Si te parece que sea mejor mantener la distancia, nuestro trato dentro del edificio será completamente profesional ¿de acuerdo? — él me observó por unos minutos para asentir.

Estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de Edward. El resto de la tarde me quedé completamente encerrada en mi oficina, dedica a mi trabajo e intentando olvidarme del mundo, suspire apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldar de mi imponente silla de cuero negro.

**_Flashback_**

_—Hola…_—_ sonreí poniéndome de pie para voltear a verlo, ahí estaba él, de pie frente a mí el hermoso Edward Cullen, mi amigo de infancia aunque debo decir que estaba un poco cambiado puesto que en el instituto no hablábamos casi._

_—Hola…_—_ susurré un poco apenada._ —_Pensé que ya todos se habían ido_—_ el negó de inmediato encogiéndose de hombros._

_— Pues ya el instituto esta vacio pero siempre eres la primera en salir, así que vine a buscarte _—_alcé una ceja sonriendo._

_—No me digas, tú el gran Edward Cullen buscándome a mi _—_me miró confundido._

_—Bella pero si eres la capitana del equipo de porrista cariño y además eres la única chica que no se le mojan las bragas cuando me ve _—_ se sentó en la grama por lo que hice lo mismo que él._

_—Oye….cierto que eres el más sexo de todo el instituto_— é_l negó un par de veces._

_—Tú tienes el mejor trasero…— reí un poco sonrojada, normalmente Edward y yo no conversábamos mucho y cuando lo hacíamos no era precisamente dentro del instituto._

_—Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?, comienza hacerse de noche – negué un par de veces, prácticamente acababa de terminar mi relación con Jacob y no quería ir a casa._

_—No quiero ir a casa, acabo de terminar con Jacob _—_ le dije suspirando cerrando mis ojos para buscar mi bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos. — ¿Quieres?— pregunté, él acepto para encender mi cigarrillo y luego el de él._

_— ¡Vaya!... que mal _—_ dijo aspirando un poco de humo para luego liberarlo. – Bella me sorprendes, aunque seas la capitana del equipo de porristas, no quieres lo mismo que las demás chicas_—_ alcé una ceja confundida por sus palabras._

_—Hablas como si tuvieras miles de años _—_bromeé un poco. _—_pero a ver, dime según tú que es lo que deseo— susurré sin despegar mi mirada de la suya._

_—__Tú Bella, quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasión y aventura e incluso un poco de peligro_—_lo miré para sonreír, tal vez el tenia un poco de razón pero en ese momento no deseaba eso._

_—Tal vez sí, ¿pero sabes que quiero ahorita? _—_ solté mi cabello para mover mi cabeza despeinándome un poco mientras él negaba. _—_ Quiero un poco de sexo, alcohol y todos los cigarrillos del mundo _—_pasé una mano por mi cabello._

_—Tus deseos son ordenes _—_ dijo antes de besarme, sus labios eran tibios hechos como a mi medida; su lengua entró en mi boca haciéndome gemir de placer. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Golpeé el escritorio, ¿que estaba pensando cuando dije esas palabras?…él me había dado cada una de las cosas que había pedido aunque en su momento todo fue muchísimo más serio, al principio había sido un poco de sexo y alcohol sin control.

Observe el pequeño reloj eran las cinco y treinta, hace bastante tiempo que me tenía que haber ido; tome las carpetas, mi portafolio y mi cartera y salí de mi oficina.

—Buenas tardes señorita Bella — dijo mi inútil secretaria cuando pase por su lado pero solo la ignoré subiendo al ascensor.

Tomé un taxi para indicarle la dirección de la casa, sacando las llaves entre a la casa y vi que estaba vacía Jasper no había llegado aún, Caminé escaleras arriba quitando mi ropa, era hora de comenzar a olvidar muchas cosas. Cambie mi ropa por un bikini aunque ya estaba oscureciendo la piscina de nuestra casa tenia la temperatura regulada.

—Hola— dije bajando las escaleras ya con el bikini puesto, Jasper estaba entrando a la casa, me observó para acercarse a besarme de manera lenta.

—Hola mi amor, te llamé pero no me contestaste —me encogí de hombros para acariciar su mejilla.

—He dejado el celular en mi cartera por eso no lo he escuchado, lo siento— lo abracé suavemente.

—Tranquila mi amor, si supieras todo el trabajo que tengo —se quejó acariciando mi cintura.

—Si trabajas duro juro que te recompensaré— pasé mi lengua por su cuello haciéndolo gemir.

—Vale amor, entonces trabajo muy duro— besé sus labios para ir hasta la piscina y entrar al agua de inmediato, nade un poco alrededor, necesitaba despejar mi mente urgentemente y al parecer estaba funcionando.

—Bella cielo vamos a cenar— llamó Jasper saliendo al jardín; por un momento dudé en salir del agua porque estaba deliciosa pero mi hermoso Jazz me esperaba con la toalla en las escaleras para inmediato envolverme en ella.

—Gracias — susurré, entramos a la casa sequé mi cuerpo caminando escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha rápida y colocarme mi pijama.

—Bella…— él entro a la habitacion con una bandeja con dos emparedados y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Sabes Jasper, sin ti creo que no se qué haría — toque mi vientre. — Cierto bebé que amamos a papi — sonreí, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tranquila.

—Te amo Bella y a nuestro pequeño renacuajo también— alcé una ceja golpeando su hombro.

—Oye no le digas así, él o ella no son ningún renacuajo — puse mis ojos en blanco ganando que comenzara a reír.

**Edward POV **

—La perdiste por estúpido Eddie— habló Bree caminando de un lado a otro. — y yo no te voy ayudar a recuperarla, además ella está con Jazz, son felices y están esperando un bebé— la mire, era mi mejor amiga y me estaba dando la espalda.

—Bree…sabes que Bella es… bueno eso, simplemente ni siquiera se como describir lo que siento — suspiré de manera pesada; que ella volviera me estaba quitando el sueño y mi vida normal, de salir una mujer distinta todas las noches me estaba reduciendo a un buen polvo con Irina.

—Edward tu solamente quieres llevártela a la cama— negué un par de veces. No, bueno si, ese era mi objetivo principal, ella cada día estaba mas hermosa y envidiaba a Jasper por tenerla enredada en sus sabanas.

—Vamos Bree…solo es un favor— ella suspiró para mirarme sentándose.

—Mira Edward, yo le puedo decir misa pero ella… por eso no va a venir corriendo a que tú te la folles ¿si me entiendes? — lo sabía perfectamente, pero yo necesitaba a Bella conmigo para protegerla y decirle que me arrepentía cada día de esa noche.

—De acuerdo Bree no me ayudes — ella hizo un enorme puchero para acercarse a mi mostrándome su escote.

—Eddie…yo también te puedo dar un buen polvo — dijo lamiendo sus labios pero la aparte, no tenía idea de que le pasaba últimamente por la cabeza.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos enana — me puse de pie caminando como un león enjaulado por toda la sala de juntas.

—Tenle paciencia Edward, solo eso y la vas a tener a tus pies — asentí, estaba comenzando a desesperarme; por un momento quería arrancarle la puta cara de niño bonito a Jasper que solo hacía del tipo perfecto.

Cuando Bella llegó de inmediato comenzó hablar con Bree, yo por mi parte no deseaba despegar mi mirada de mi laptop. Cuando le llamé la tensión sobre su fantástica vida sexual casi me mata dejándome bien claro que solo me podía interesar en su vida laboral y que ella tenía tanto poder como yo.

—Sabes Edward, creo que mejor te buscas a alguien más porque Bellita no es la misma nena de antes— ser burló Bree sin ningún remordimiento.

El resto de la tarde la pase completamente amargado y fastidiado — ¿Señor Cullen ya me puedo retirar? — preguntó Ana, una de mis tantas secretarias. Moví mi cabeza negando su petición.

—Tráeme un café primero y encárgate que mañana a primera hora este un ramo de rosas rojas en la oficina de Isabella Swan y le entregas esta llave, mañana a primera hora te voy la dirección a la que pertenece— exclamé, ella asintió saliendo para regresar a los pocos minutos con una taza de café bien cargado.

— ¿Desea que coloque alguna nota en las rosas? — preguntó mi secretaria pero negué indicándole que se retirara, tome mi taza de café suspirando. Isabella vería con sus propios ojos que si me había importado nuestra hija y ella también.

Cuando el reloj que estaba en mi oficina marco las doce decidí dejar el trabajo a un lado subí al ascensor y el vigilante de turno se despidió, era un señor bastante mayor.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me dirigí a la habitación de Elizabeth, ella estaba profundamente dormida, acaricie su cabello para besar su frente. —Papi— susurró ella acurrucándose contra mi pecho cuando intente pararme. — No te vayas—hizo un dulce puchero por lo que la tome en mis brazos caminando hasta mi habitacion dejándola en mi gran cama para acostarme con ella.

No fui consiente en que momento me quede dormido. —Despierta papi— dijo Elizabeth apretando mis mejillas, gruñí negando un poco para acurrucarme más entre las sabanas. —Me tienes que llevar al colegio — se quejó mi hija por lo que suspire abriendo mis ojos; ya estaba preparada para ir al colegio.

—Nos vamos en 15 minutos nena…ve con Sue — ella asintió saliendo de inmediato, a regañadientes salí de mi cama y comencé a prepararme; necesitaba bastante agua fría para despertarme y despejar mi mente.

— ¡Papi!— gritó mi hija entrando a mi habitación, bufé tomando mis cosas.

—Ya nos vamos cielo — dije tomando su manita, el camino a su colegio se nos hizo bastante rápido, ella iba cantando. — Esta tarde la tía Alice vendrá por ti— besé su frente.

—Si papi— la ayude a bajar del auto para entregársela a su profesora quien sonrió.

El camino a mi oficina fue tranquilo, llegue para saludar a Joel quien me miro un poco extrañado, normalmente llegaba a las siete pero iban a ser cerca de las ocho y treinta cuando entré.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen— saludó mi secretaria de inmediato la mire para acercarme a ella causando que se pusiera nerviosa. —Ya el ramo está en la oficina de la Señorita Isabella que aún no ha llegado y la llave se la he dejado con su secretaria— sonreí indicándole la dirección para que se la informara a Bella.

**Bella POV**

—Buenos días— Saludé a mi secretaria, estaba completamente relajada por supuesto luego de hacer el amor con Jasper toda la noche eso me ponía de buen un humor.

—Buenos días señorita, el Señor Cullen le ha enviado esta llave— susurró temerosa; solo asentí tomándola, no venía con ánimos de discutir con el hoy.

—Gracias— entré a la oficina pero de inmediato sentir que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, en mi escritorio había un gran ramo de rosas rojas que aunque era hermoso no lo quería.

— ¿Sandra?— llamé levantando el teléfono y no paso mucho para que ella pareciera por la puerta de mi oficina — llévate este ramo, regálalo haz lo que quieras con él—dije sentándome detrás de mi escritorio.

—Pero señorita…esto cuesta una fortuna… —susurró y la mire de mala manera. ¿por qué Edward siempre tenía que dañar mi día?.

— ¡No he pedido tu opinión, solo quiero que lo saques de aquí!— grité y ella asintió de manera nerviosa tomando el ramo para llevárselo, observe la pequeña llave para dejarla en el fondo del cajón.

—Permiso— dijo una voz que no reconocí tocando la puerta, por lo que me puse de pie.

—Adelante— susurré de inmediato. Entró una chica de edad media, no tenía un cuerpo escultural pero era bonita.

—Buenos días, soy la secretaria del señor Cullen, el le ha enviado una dirección donde quiere que vaya— alcé una ceja para comenzar a reír.

—Dile a tu jefe que no voy a ir a ésta dirección y que el ramo se lo puede mandar a la grandísima puta de su novia — espeté sentándome —ahora vete— ella asintió pero dejó la dirección sobre mi escritorio.

Cuando salió de mi oficina tomé el pequeño papelito, sabía perfectamente donde quedaba el edificio estaba a unas cuantas calles, pase el resto de la mañana trabajando pero no había logrado relajarme de nuevo.

Salí de la oficina cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde no sin antes tomar la llave del cajón. Tomé un taxi indicándole la dirección a la que se supone no tenía que ir pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, incluso así no quisiera sabía que terminaría yendo a la dichosa dirección.

—Gracias— dije bajando del taxi, era un edificio con unos 20 pisos no muy lujoso; entré y solo vi un vigilante que me pidió la llave que al parecer era lo que llamaba el ascensor el cual no tardó en abrir sus puertas…observé el papelito por lo que marque el piso 19.

Baje del ascensor un poco temerosa y vi solo una puerta en todo el piso por lo que dirigí a ella abriendo la imponente puerta de madera, luego de quitar el seguro suspire de manera audible, aquel lugar era hermoso tal como lo había soñado cuando estaba embarazada, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Caminé por el magnífico recibidor, la cocina era completamente hermosa con un gran ventanal que daba una espectacular vista, todo era tal cual lo había imaginado algún día

—Veo que decidiste venir— la voz de Edward me hizo gritar asustada.

— ¿Qué demonios? Como me vas asustar así— lleve mi mano a mi corazón tratando de controlar mi respiración, el solo sonrió.

—Lo siento ¿quieres agua?— asentí sentándome en un pequeño banco, el me entregó un vaso de vidrio con agua la cual tome de manera lenta.

— ¿Para que querías que viniera aquí?— pregunté, después de todo era un simplemente departamento.

—No es solo un departamento, pensaba mostrártelo cuando naciera nuestra hija— lo mire confundida y el tomó mi mano haciendo que mi piel quemara pero no me aparte; necesita terminar con todo lo que sentía por Edward, dejar ese pasado que me estaba atormentando pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Lo seguí hasta llegar al pasillo donde se supone estaban las habitaciones.

—Quería que vieras esto Bella, para que entendieras cuanto me importaba— susurró abriendo la puerta, mi quijada cayó al piso, era una habitación hermosa de color rosa con una pared pintada de blanco, en ella decía nuestros nombres y una foto de nosotros cuando estaba embarazada.

—Bella…— dijo haciéndome entrar, era como si el tiempo no pasara. Abrí los cajones y ahí estaba toda la ropa que compramos cuando nos enteramos, todo parecía tan perfecto. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas sin permiso alguno, mi corazón estaba comprimido y a en mi mente solo se amontonaban los recuerdos.

Caminé hasta donde estaba la cuna y me sorprendí cuando vi el peluche que era mío, y que un día se lo había entregado para que fuera de nuestra hija… ¿porque me hacia recordar todo cuando yo no deseaba hacerlo? solo deseaba olvidar para poder seguir con mi vida.

— ¡Te odio Edward! —grite volteándome para golpear su pecho con mis pequeños puños él no dijo nada, solo dejo que lo hiciera hasta que me envolvió en sus brazos mi llanto había pasado a ser un pequeño sollozo. Lo odiaba estaba abriendo esa herida que tanto había tardado en cerrarse.

—Bella…— susurró, solo negué un par de veces hundiéndome más en su pecho, no deseaba hablar. No fui consciente cuanto tiempo pasó, solo que me quede dormida y cuando desperté estaba en una suave y cómoda cama.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamé un poco desorientada, mi cabeza dolía y mi cuerpo igual como si hubiera hecho demasiado ejercicio físico; me quedé quieta cuando lo vi, él estaba al otro lado de la habitacion con un vaso de whisky y un cigarrillo.

—He llamado a Jasper y le he explicado— dijo él sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté mirándolo, necesitaba respuestas.

— No tengo que responderte nada que tú ya sabes perfectamente— sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón doliera aún más.

—Solamente me quieres en tu cama— susurré mirándolo dolida, él se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que el sexo es lo mío Bella, pero también me importa todo— negué un par de veces, desde el principio todo lo que él quería era sexo pero había surgido un sentimiento y eso había dañado las cosas.

—Me voy— susurré poniéndome de pie para ver que ahora en vez de mi pantalón y mi camisa de seda llevaba un camisón negro lo mire de inmediato enojada.

—Te he cambiado por debajo de las sabanas, nunca sería capaz de abusar de ti— exclamó y yo solo pude sonrojarme. — Y pues si vas a conseguir un taxi a las 2 de la madrugada, adelante vete— dijo sin siquiera mirarme. — y se perfectamente que me odias — bufé acostándome de nuevo en la cama.

—No quiero que abras otra herida Edward, las cosas son mejores como están— le asegure pero él se volteo hacia a mí.

— ¿Te acostaste con Jasper mientras esperabas a nuestra hija? — me cuestionó. ¿Pero de donde había sacado eso?, yo había estado con Jasper luego de que las cosas entre nosotros acabaran.

— ¡No!, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? y si así hubiera sido ya es pasado y eso no arreglara nada— le aseguré algo molesta.

—Como tú quieras— me dijo algo disgustado por mi respuesta pero no deseaba discutir.

—Porque para hacernos esto más fácil no nos dedicamos únicamente a trabajar y hablamos cuando sea completamente necesario— el negó un par de veces.

—Si tan fuerte eres y si ya lo has superado entonces demuéstramelo Bella. Háblame sin sentir odio hacia a mi o que se te mojen esas putas bragas— me miró de manera seria.

—No te odio…..y tampoco te quiero en mi cama Edward; quiero que te vayas, que desaparezcas de la misma forma que lo hiciste la última vez— le dije, él se acerco a mí.

—No, tu y yo sabemos que me quieras aquí, abrazándote — me abrazó suavemente, solo gemí cerrando mis ojos para bajar mi rostro. Quería alejarme pero él pego sus labios a mi oído. —Bella hoy no, solo esta noche y ya mañana prometo dejarte tranquila— suspire y él tomo esa acción como un sí.

Me volteé hacia a él para acurrucarme contra su pecho mientras el acariciaba lentamente mi espalda. —Mi pequeña y dulce Bella— susurró besando mi frente, suspire derrotada porque aunque sabía que esta no era la mejor decisión del mundo yo necesitaba estar en sus brazos.


End file.
